1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a storage media, and more particularly to a housing assembly and a solid state drive having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As speedy development of the computer industry, the peripherals of the computer evolve world wildly. For example, a solid state drive is advantaged of high-capacity storage, convenient carry, excellent reliability and so on, so that it becomes popular and wildly applicable in the market.
To meet the stability and durability of the solid state drive, it is to provides secure casing for the solid state drive in the current technology. Usually, an top housing and a bottom housing are provided to form the casing, each is preformed of a plurality of screw holes mating to with screw bolts and screws for connecting with together. In assembly, the top and bottom housings are secured to each other via the screws; on the contrary, the top housing is disengaged from the lower hosing by loosening screws with specific tools. Through the screw type connection, the casing of the solid state drive is guaranteed to keep secured and prevented from falling apart.
However, in the conventional connection, it causes inconvenient operation and hassle workload either in assembly or disassembly, and it is required further implementation of specific tools, which meets the screws. Obviously, the conventional screw type connection indeed is inconvenient in operation.